Love in a Elevator
by Uk Alice
Summary: It does exactly what it says on the tin. What can happen on the ride up to the 20th floor!


**Well this is technically my first one shot under my name I've written a couple of others for other ladies stories.**

**I have to give big hugs for my beta babe Bec's for pushing me to post this! Love u as much as Glee and Edward!! Hehe **

**Enjoy Edward in a 4.5ft x 6ft box! **

**~O~**

**Love in a Elevator**

**Workin' like a dog for the boss man****  
****Workin' for the company****  
****I'm bettin' on the dice I'm tossin'****  
****I'm gonna have a fantasy**

**But where am I gonna look?****  
****They tell me that love is blind****  
****I really need a girl like an open book****  
****To read between the lines**

**Love In An Elevator****  
****Livin' it up when I'm goin' down****  
****Love In An Elevator****  
****Lovin' it up till I hit the ground**

**Jackeys in the elevator****  
****Lingerie second floor****  
****She said 'can I see you later****  
****And love you just a little more?'**

**I kinda hope we get stuck****  
****Nobody gets out alive****  
****She said 'I'll show you how to fax****  
****In the mail room, honey****  
****And have you home by five'**

**In the air, in the air, honey one more time****  
****Now it ain't fair****  
****Love in an elevator****  
****Lovin' it up when I'm goin' down**

**Love in a Elevator ~ Aerosmith**

I was running late for our weekly gathering in the local pub with Emmett and Jasper, having just done my last delivery on the other side of town for McCarty Enterprises Ltd, the company I courier for, which incidentally is Emmett's old man's business in the centre of London.

Emmett and I have been friends since Uni, where we also met Jasper. We were assigned to the same halls of residence in our first year, and kinda just stayed really good mates after that getting our own place together in the second year.

After Uni, Emmett was offered a place at his father's company as an intern. His father was one who liked people to work their way up the ladder, and showing much promise, Emmett did this very quickly. He had a very quick business mind and was a manager within the year - All by his own merits.

Jasper and I hit a brick wall and couldn't find anything to do with our degrees. So we took 'interim' jobs just to get by.

Jasper studied History and wanted to be a museum curator, but it was hard to find any jobs in that area as there were surprisingly a lot of people who wanted the same thing and had little experience working in a museum, so the jobs tended to go to the ones who had the experience. So he was also working at McCarty Enterprises as a security guard. He had a very observant eye and was very good at calming people. I always thought he should have gone into Psychology or something people orientated instead of dealing with the past and dead people.

As for me I was still undecided, my degree was in Sport Medicine, but I was unsure which area I wanted to go into. So here I am delivering various documents and letters around the city on my trusted bicycle, I have to admit I'm the fastest in the city, but I'm not up myself at all _- Much_.

I arrive outside the pub and locked my beloved bike up to a lamp-post nearby and walk into the local, eyeing Emmett and Jasper at our usual table in the back. I make my way over to them.

Emmett is still dressed in his black designer suit with his shirt collar undone, his tie long since discarded and jacket hung over the back of his chair. To look at Emmett, he's definitely someone you don't want to pick a fight with; he's broad and muscular and can look _very_ menacing when he needs too. But underneath that he's the kindest guy you could ever meet, the kinda guy who'd help old ladies across the street with their shopping_... Big softy!_

Jasper had changed from his usual security guard uniform and into jeans and a t-shirt, he had his blond hair tied back in a small ponytail. He was the complete opposite of Emmett's build, he was tall and lanky, but was packing some muscles under that shirt, which always fooled people who think they can get away with things over at the company.

'Hey, guys,' I said as I took my seat.

'Why are you late?' Emmett asked. 'We got you a pint.'

'Well the guy I work for thought it'd be a good idea to send my arse over the other side of the city for my last drop.' I huffed out.

'I'd tell that boss of yours to stick it, if I was you. Bet he never even said thanks, did he?' Jasper smirked.

'Fuck off, thanks Edward; it's not my fault that stupid Mike Newton wanted those files tonight, instead of waiting till the morning.' He huffed.

'No problem, man I'm just messing. So how are you two?' I asked

They grunted.

'That good eh, I know the feeling.'

'Man, we know what your problem is and that's, that you need a girlfriend or the very least… A shag.'

'Yeah, so you keep telling me, and the last time I let you help you set me up, it was with that girl in accounting, Jessica. And we all know how badly that ended, she got obsessed and Jasper here had to throw her out the building and she got sacked poor girl.'

'Plus I don't like blondes and that's just reaffirmed my decision.'

'That's not the only reason you don't like blondes, now is it Edward.' Jasper chimed in.

'What you on about?' I looked at him confused.

'I've seen you every morning in the elevator with Bella, that PA from marketing.' He sniggered.

_What's that all about, he can't be talking about my Brown Eyed Girl surely, how would he know?_

'What you talking about?'

'You know _exactly _what I'm talking about, the girl you never speak to but always smile at every single morning for the past two months she's been working there.'

'What!? You mean Eddie boy here has the hot's for little Bella Swan, Angela Webbers PA?' Emmett said.

'The very same.' Jasper replied with a nod of his head.

'What are you two on about?' I said looking between the two of them. It reminded me of a tennis match.

'Don't play dumb, Edward, I see you two everyday on the security camera in the elevator. Sneaking little smiles to each other, but you never talk to her.'

'Edward, she's the cutest thing ever.' Emmett muttered, winking at me.

_Like I said, big softy on the inside._

'You should talk to her; she's really sweet. And _nothing_ like Jessica.' Emmett continued, with a nod to his head as though he's agreeing with himself.

'You've been spying on me?'

'Nah just seen you a few times on the cameras, then I noticed it was every day. I see these things. Remember… Big Brother is always watching!' Jasper said, as we all chuckled. 'Like Em said, talk to her, ask her on a date something, anything.'

'Yeah,' Emmett joined in 'or we'll have to step in and give you some help.' He said as he elbowed Jasper's arm.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I asked.

'It means we'll set up an intervention to get you two to at least talk.' Jasper clarified.

I shook my head and took a long drink of my beer that had been neglected due to all this talk of _interventions._

'Ok, ok give me a week I'll talk to her!' Dreading what kind of intervention they were thinking of, when those too got together anything could happen and it never ended well.

After that we started to talk about other things Jasper had seen in the elevators and stairwells around the building and a few of our colleagues in compromising positions with each other, which gave us laugh and our previous conversation about my Brown Eyed Girl forgotten, well hopefully by them it was.

~O~

As the following week went by I saw Bella, my Brown Eyed Girl every day. The same elevator, at the same time, everyday. As Friday rolled around again, I found myself still not having talked to her and I was sincerely hoping that Jasper and Emmett had forgotten about our previous week's conversation.

_I'm such a pussy, why can't I just talk to her!_

~O~

I was late and running to catch the lift Monday morning and she was there as though she waiting for me.

_I know that she isn't but hey a man can wish can't he? _

As I jumped in I checked to see the 20th floor button was lit and turned to smile at my Brown Eyed Girl.

On the occasions when the elevator was full I always stood beside her or behind and carefully touched her in a casual _accidentally-on-purpose_ sort of way. I loved how beautiful she looked today in a blue wrap dress with black strappy high heeled shoes, that I must admit starred in a few of my fantasies of a night. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was carrying a pile of files which looked too heavy for her arms.

Sometimes it was almost as thought she didn't realise how beautiful she was, which made her even more endearing to look at, and I did look at her_… A lot._

'Hey.' I said.

'Hi.' She shyly replied turning a pale shade of red.

'Do you want me to help you with those files?' I offered.

'Uh… No .. No I'm fine thank you.' This is the most we've ever spoken to each other, _ever_.

I took the files from her and said, 'Please let me help.'

She smiled at me and said 'Thank you.'

We stood in silence after that and on the next floor everyone got off and there was just me and my Brown Eyed Girl left.

'Which floor are you heading to?' I asked

'Uh.. Oh the 20th, the files are for Mr. McCarty jr.'

'I'm going there too I could help you take them there.' I smiled.

_Stick this in your pipe and smoke it boys, I'm talking to her no need for interventions, I'm only a few days late!_

I did a mental fist bump to myself_._

Just then the elevator jumped to a halt, sending the files flying out of my hands.

'What happened?' I said as I bent down to pick the files up, my Brown Eyed Girl following me down to the floor.

'I don't know we're not on a floor as the doors would have opened.' She shrugged.

I looked up and thought we must be between floors, I pressed the call button and someone came on over the loudspeaker.

'Yes, can I help.' said the voice that sounded very like Jasper, but I said nothing and neither did he.

'Hi, I think we're stuck in the elevator on the,' I checked the number pad 'between floors 18 and 19.'

'Ok sir we'll get someone up to you straight away, how many people are with you?'

'Just a young lady, and myself.'

'Ok sir, just bear with us we'll get you out as soon as we can.' With that he ended the call.

I turned to my Brown Eyed Girl and said 'Well it looks like we're stuck here till they can get us out or this thing working again.' I shrugged, taping the doors.

She sighed and placed the files on the floor in the corner and sat down next to them.

'Well Mr. McCarty's not going to be happy; he's not got his files for the meeting this morning.'

'Ah, Emmett will be fine. I'll butter him up for you, this can't be helped.' I said sitting down next to her.

'Thanks' was all she said, twisting her hands in her lap.

I accidentally on purpose brushed my arm next to hers and she jumped 'Oh sorry didn't mean to do that.' I stammered.

'It's ok; it was just an electric shock is all.'

As I turned to look at her as our eyes met, the air around us changed, I unconsciously moved towards her and our lips brushed, she gasped but pushed into the kiss, making it more heated.

After a minute I pulled back and looked into her eyes, which were hooded and a much darker brown than I remembered.

'That was…'

'Yeah…' She said and leaned into me again, this time taking control of the kiss she swept her tongue over my bottom lip and then slowly pulled it towards her and sucked on it causing me to moan in to her mouth which she took full advantage of, sliding her tongue between my lips.

I ran my hands around her waist and pulled her towards me as she straddled my hips. Her hands made their way into my hair and started pulling my head to the side to deepen the kiss. She began moaning as she sucked my tongue into her mouth. She was a great kisser. I could kiss her for days, but after a few minutes she pulled away both of us breathing heavily. She looked up at me and blushed as she said 'Sorry… I..I don't know what came over me.'

She started to remove herself from me, but I held on to her waist not letting her move from my lap.

She looked at me as if to say, 'what?'

'Don't be sorry.' I said, 'I'm not.' And I began to kiss her jaw and led a trail up to her ear where I nibbled on her earlobe. She shivered at the contact leaning into me, which caused her to brush against my ever hardening cock, I groaned at the feeling it caused and she did it again with more pressure having realised what she'd done.

I held her hips still and looked her in the eyes and said 'Don't tease me if you're not going to go through with it.'

The look in her eyes told me she had every intention of going through with it. She leaned over and took my earlobe in to her mouth and bit down firmly but not enough to hurt, but to give a shot of pleasure through me, she then whispered 'I intend to go through with it, Bike Boy. Do you?'

'Hell yes, Brown Eyed Girl. I've wanted you for months.'

'Me too…' _Really?!_ 'So stop talking.' She demanded.

I crashed my lips into hers and kissed her with all the passion I had in me for this beautiful girl sitting in my lap. My hand started running up her side to her breasts and then down again when I felt the tie to her dress and pulled on it, which caused the dress to fall open and give me full access to her beautiful full breasts which I immediately cupped in my hands… They fit perfectly. I gently squeezed and ran my thumb over the laced covered nipples eliciting a moan from her lips as she threw her head back and pushed her breasts firmly into my hands. I pulled the blue lace down and looked adoringly down at her perfect mounds, I immediately took one in my mouth and flicked her nipple with my tongue which caused it to elongate in my mouth as I sucked, flicked and nibbled with my teeth. I then did the same to the other one as I didn't want it to feel left out, plus I couldn't get enough of how great they fitted in my mouth, add that to the fact the girl sitting on my lap was making the most amazing noises each time I flicked or nibbled.

'Oh, I need you.' she groaned as I started to kiss back up her neck to meet her lips once again, I'm sure they were feeling neglected.

'What do you _need_, Beautiful?' I smirked.

'_You_! Right now, before they break us out of here.' She almost cried.

I chuckled, 'Anyone would think we're in jail and were never going to see each other again, and let me tell you, I totally intend to see a hell of a lot more of you after we get out of here, I'm not letting you go that easily. Not now I know how good you kiss.'

'Well I have to agree with all that but you talk way too much, please Bike Boy, I need you, _please_?!'

When she put it like that, I had to agree; I talk way to much when my mouth should be doing more important things, like kissing her… Everywhere.

I pulled her dress fully apart and ran my fingers down her stomach and into her pretty lace knickers.

I ran my fingers softly over her hips and down her thighs then back up, I pulled her matching blue knickers aside and ran my index finger up her slick folds, her head fell back with a plea from her lips.

'Stop teasing me.'

She started to pull my shorts down. How thankful I was for elasticated waistbands! The next moment she released my throbbing cock. She wrapped her tiny hand around my shaft and started to slowly stroke it up and down.

'Ughh' I groaned and pulled her forcefully to me and kissed her deeply. She lifted her hips and was about to sink down on to me when some of my senses came back to me.

'Wait.' I almost shouted, she stopped mid air and looked at me questioningly.

'Condom' I managed to squeeze out as I was desperately trying not to thrust into her.

'Oh…. I don't have one' she said a disappointed look appearing on her face.

'My bag.' I breathed out, she reached over and grabbed my bag and rummaged around till she found the one in the back zip. She ripped it open with her teeth, that was sexy as hell as she rolled it on to me and resumed her position above me, then slowly, oh so slowly lowered herself on to me. We both groaned at the feeling. She was so wet and warm, my cock loved being immersed in her.

Then she started moving with wild abandon.

'Ugh.' She groaned throwing her head back. 'You fit so perfectly …. I … love …It …' Her noises and words were slowly undoing me.

Just then the speaker came alive and Jaspers voice came over the speakers.

'Sir?'

'Err.. Yes' I said as brown eyed girl continued riding me, I held on to her hips to slow her rhythm for a moment so I could concentrate and not give anything away.

'The engineers are just fixing the elevator and told me they should have you out in the next five minutes.'

'Thank you.' I squeaked out.

'Sir? Is… Is everything ok up there?' The voice enquired with a slight hint of amusement.

'Yes, oh yes… Everything's fine!' She almost squealed as she continued riding me up and down.

'Ok, then…' The voice trailed off.

_Fucking Jasper? Nahhh._

The speaker then went silent and I looked at my Brown Eyed Girl sitting on top of me and smirked.

'You think we can speed this up?' I cocked an eyebrow at her.

She grinned and started to pound into my hips with even more wild abandon as before, I started to rub her clit, and I wanted us both to have a happy ending before the repair guys got us out of here.

I started grunting as our hips slapped together and could feel the tingling start to spread through my body, so I rubbed her clit faster as she threw her head back and groaned.

'I…I … gonna…' She screamed.

I rubbed faster.

'Me… Too baby.' I grunted.

I felt her clench around me as she screamed into her climax thrashing backwards, and then eventually slumping in to my chest. I grabbed her hips to steady her and thrust into her three more times, before losing myself completely. 'Argghhh' I moaned as I came inside of her with the most delicious feeling of ecstasy.

As our breathing steadied, she lifted her head and looked at me, with uncertainty in her own eyes.

'What's wrong my Brown Eyed Girl?' I asked brushing her cheek with the back of my hand.

'Did…Did you... mean…what you…said earlier?' She stuttered.

'About what?' I asked as I lifted her off me so we could right ourselves before the cavalry arrived to rescue us… Not that I wanted rescuing anymore.

'About wanting… To see a lot more… Of me after this.' She waved her hand around gesturing to what just happened.

I stood up and took her in my arms as she was tying her dress back together.

'Beautiful Brown Eyed Girl, I've seen you in this very elevator everyday for the past two months and never had the guts to talk to you, now that I have I _never_ intend to let you go.' I said looking into her eyes so she could tell I was telling the truth.

She smiled shyly at me and kissed me gently.

'Good, cause I don't _give-it-up_ for just anyone.' She giggled, as I hugged her to me.

Just then the elevator jerked back into moving and we made our way to the 20th floor back to our day jobs, with a smile on our faces.

Just as we were about to exit the elevator I turned to her.

'I'm Edward by the way.'

She giggled again 'I'm Bella.'

I cupped her cheek in my hand and smiled.

'My Beautiful Brown Eyed Girl.'

She covered my hand with hers and said 'My Handsome Bike Boy.'

Just then the doors opened to Emmett's booming voice.

As we walk out to go our separate ways I caught sight of Jasper, snickering to Emmett who was clapping him on his back.

I back-tracked to go over to them to see what was going on, and ended up right behind my Brown Eyed Girl and the way her arse swayed in the dress was a sight to behold. I didn't realise I was staring until someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper's knowing faces, as Bella handed the files to Emmett. Jasper came over to me and clapped me on my shoulder.

'How are you doing mate? You look… _Well_.' He grinned.

'I'm great, why wouldn't I be?' I eyed him warily, what's up with him today?

Just then Bella walked past me.

'Bye, Edward.' She said with a shy smile.

'Bye Bella, I'll call you later.' I called after her.

Just then I was dragged into Emmett's office, I swear them too are like girls sometimes!

'What are you two up to, something is going on here!'

'How was the elevator ride, Edward?' Jasper smirked.

'_Fine,_ why?' Eyeing them warily…

'Hang on… What did you do?!'

'Oh I might of just accidently hit the stop button on the elevator by mistake.' Jasper said with a shrug.

'Dammit man, you did what!'

_I love theses guys they are the best, this is one intervention that ended oh, so well!_

_It can't hurt to play with them though._

'I was talking to her like you asked! There was no need for an intervention we were doing just fine!' I said exasperated.

'Whatever man, I saw you two in there and you were doing more than _talking._' Emmett boomed.

'You pervs! You saw that?! Dammit Jasper I want that tape!' I almost growled.

'Chill man, I have it right here it's the only copy for you to do whatever you please with.' He winked at me.

I took the tape from him and started to think what I should do with the tape, should I tell Bella or should I destroy it? There was a small part of my brain that shouted that I should keep it for my personal collection.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jasper.

'So are you saying you didn't like our intervention then?'

'Man,' I said clapping him on his back and looking at Emmett. 'I fucking _loved_ your intervention.'

~O~

Please give me some love and tell me what you think!!

Kisses and Hugs for everyone who does!!

XOXOXOXO


End file.
